


Feedback

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Actress Reader, Best friend Jensen, Drabble, Fandom mention, Gen, POV Second Person, RPF, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Supernatural Elements, plus size, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10239365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Reader is the first plus sized Winchester’s romantic interest. She wonders what will be the fandom’s reaction.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N/N = Your nickname

“You ready, Y/N/N?” Rich, who was directing the episode, asked. 

You nodded quickly. It wasn’t your first episode on Supernatural, but it was a big change for your character. Two seasons ago you were introduced as a British hunter, friends with the Winchester and a recurring character on the show. 

Right now, you were wearing just a robe and a pair of underwear that matched your skin color. Sapphire, your character, was going to have sex with Dean Winchester for the first time. That wasn’t the first time Dean was having a romantic interest and a sex scene, but there was a change now. You were the change. 

You see, Dean always had skinny girls and bimbos around him, but Sapphire wasn’t one of those girls. Being a plus size woman yourself, you couldn’t change your character in that aspect, and she was a big woman too.

“You okay with this?” You looked at Jensen.   


“Yeah, no problem.” He gave you a smile.   


You nodded. You two had prepared yourselves to the scene ever since you got the script: You even talked to Danneel and Jensen talked to your husband about the scene, so neither of the parts would be uncomfortable with it, but you were still nervous. 

“Is it about the cameras?” The green eyes man asked.   


You shook your head. You knew you could trust Jensen to talk about anything, and you really needed to talk to someone about it.   


“You think the fandom will hate it?” You asked.   


Your friend fell into silence. 

It was a valid question. 

“Well, people don’t really like it when Dean or Sam find love, but…”  


“No, I mean… Sapphire isn’t Dean’s type.” You stated, correcting him. “I’m… You think they’ll reject the idea of him dating and having sex with a fat girl?”   


Jensen frowned, and you could see Jared besides the director wearing the same look on his face. 

“May I interrupt?” He looked at you two, approaching.   


“Feel free.”  


Your tall friend stopped by your side, crossing his arms. 

"We all saw how people reacted at your character.” He reminded you. “You said yourself that you had numerous tweets about how it encouraged body positivity and diversity. Turn Sapphire into Dean’s love interest will be some good change in the show.”  


You took a deep breath. 

Maybe he was right. 

"Okay, then.” You looked at Richard. ”Can we get started?”


End file.
